The Penguin Who Loved Me/Trivia
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} Episode based *Title is a reference to the 10th James Bond film (3rd starring Roger Moore), The Spy Who Loved Me. *Ununoctium is a noble gas *So far, this is the only special not to open with the exploding bomb. *This will be the first actual appearance of Doris the Dolphin. *Dr. Blowhole's first name is revealed to be Francis. It is also revealed that Dr. Blowhole is Doris' brother. *Elizabeth Gillies from "Victorious" and "Winx Club" did the singing voice for the opening title. *Manfredi and Johnson briefly appeared, but the Penguins and Doris never noticed. *The recent poster on Bob Schooley twitter reveals a platypus character named Parker. *According to a certain tweet, Bob Schooley requests that the pictures of it not be posted until it airs on Nick. *There is a reference from the movie Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted when the penguins and Doris escape from Seaville and Skipper says "That aquarium made Hoboken seem like the French Riviera." This refers to Monte Carlo, Monaco. *Chrome Claw appears as a cameo and the Lemurs have a brief role. *The Mind Jacker from The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole makes a reappearance. *It appears that Blowhole was transferred from Coney Island to Seaville since the last Dr. Blowhole special. *Kowalski's smart phone from Thumb Drive appears again. *Doris is revealed to have quite a temper once she's frustrated enough. She appears to be slightly naive about things. Doris also believes that mammals are meant for the water. *Doris scolds Blowhole as if he's a child once she hears his plan for world domination. She also says that their mother would be disappointed in him. Their father is not mentioned. *It seems as though Francis visited his sister on occasions, but hid his double life from her. Doris threatened to quit inviting him to Thanksgiving dinner if he carried out his plan, Bad Tidings. *The dolphin siblings' ages are not revealed. Is Blowhole (Francis) the older or younger brother? Are they fraternal twins? *In this episode, Doris does a trick that involves her jumping through a flaming hoop, this could be a reference to Vitaly in the third film. *This is the 4th appearance of the penguins' submarine even though it was destroyed in Operation: Antarctica the penguins might of rebuilt the submarine in between Operation: Antarctica and The Penguin Who Loved Me *Kowalski states that he doesn't like broccoli, although he said that he ate some in Operation: Cooties. *The first time we can see Blowhole (or any dolphin) swimming in the water. *Dr. Blowhole has a backup scooter *Dr. Blowhole needs to sign off on expenditures over 50 dollars. *The lobsters can request vacations using vacation request forms *Blowhole and Red One went on a three-day weekend to Cancun *The ending of the episode with Dr. Blowhole and Parker on a wooden slab is reminiscent of the ending scene from Titanic with Jack and Rose. *Parker's toxic spurs have enough toxin to paralyze smaller animals, but not bigger ones as shown during the ending of the episode. *AES encryption, the encryption Kowalski easily cracked his way though, is an actual encryption method used for classified government documents, online banking transactions, and more. To this day, there is no practical way of cracking AES in a short amount of time like shown in the episode. *Despite having a robotic eye capable of issuing wireless signals, Dr. Blowhole still prefers to use buttons. *The Pasta Barn with it's bottomless salads and infinite breadsticks could be a reference to Olive garden restaurants which offer endless salad and breadsticks. ---- Foul Ups, Bloops, and Blunders *When the switch used to turn on the tractor beam was pulled out of the socket by the tractor beam, the circuit would have been broken and the tractor beam would have shut off. ---- Behind the Scenes ---- DVD Releases Category:Epi-Trivia